


Rhink drabbles

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Tumblr, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a assortment of drabbles I write about Rhett and Link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhink drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have notes with any warnings or so on

Rhett didn't look amused as Link kept nervous giggling. They were now locked in their office, where in retrospect they should of been all along. But when Links arm shot out of a closet and pulled him in, lips finding his, he didn't have any more rational thoughts.

"Will you stop that?" Rhett sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, smoothing down his beard. 

"Wha? Stop what?" Link asked, another little giggle slipping out.

"The giggling. You almost got us caught."

"Me?" He said, with a scoff. "All I wanted was for some lip service in the closet, you were the one that started to get hansy."

"Oh like it was such a hardship. Having my hands on you." Rhett's voice dropped as he pulled the other man close, by his hips. "Maybe next time I won't let you pull me in at all."

"Noo." Link half wined, letting out a breath as Rhett pressed him against the wall. 

"Then don't complain."

Link groaned as Rhett kissed him again, big hands groping his thighs as he ground into him. Wrapping his leg around Rhett's waist, he let out another whine, their cocks pressing together through their jeans.

'All this sneaking around is going to get us in trouble.' Rhett mused. 

But when his teeth nipped Links bottom lip, the sound that poured from Links throat, made it all worth it.


End file.
